


Distracted

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [40]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 09:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/584009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues.  In this chapter, after playing out one of Sam's fantasies, it's Ryan's turn.</p><p>
  <i>"I know. That's why you're going to lick my boots later," Ryan teases with a smile. He drops the cuffs to the couch then slides his hands down Sam's chest, tugging his t-shirt off, hot bare skin against his fingertips. "Right now, though... I think I'd rather get out the video camera."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Ryan actually doesn't own very many pairs of boots. His hiking boots are well-worn and of the highest quality, which means all the leather's on the inside, and the outside is durable Vibram rubber. His Doc Martens disappeared from his wardrobe around back when he started washing his hair daily. He's actually starting to think he might need to run out and make a quick trip to the shops - and he really doesn't want to waste any of Sam's visit with shopping - when he uncovers some black motorcycle boots all the way in the back of his closet. He can't even recall when he wore them last. He grins, though: they'll do the trick.

The boots are still pretty comfortable, and they make a satisfyingly heavy tread on the floor as he heads out of his bedroom to find Sam, a pair of leather cuffs dangling by their chain from his finger.

Stretched out on the couch after answering a few emails, Sam's almost asleep, his system still fighting the jet lag. He's trying to stay awake but failing miserably, the warmth of the room and the sunlight streaming in through the window lending itself to the perfect afternoon nap.

For a long moment Ryan just smiles down at his lover, taking advantage of being unobserved to feel as sappy as he wants to. But then he shuts Sam's laptop and goes to stand in front of him. "You don't seriously think I'm just going to let you sleep, do you?" he asks, holding up the cuffs.

Sam startles at the sound of Ryan's voice, his eyes flashing open. "Oh, fuck, sorry," he mumbles, stretching, his gaze coming to rest finally on the cuffs in his lover's hands then dropping to his feet. Christ. "It's that time, is it?" he says with a wry smile.

"Seems to be. You look pretty worn out, through," Ryan observes. "Sooo tired from fucking me last night." The fucking had almost been the least of it, after all the build-up with the cock ring and vibrating plug.

Sam laughs. He sits up and plants his feet on the floor, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "It's hard work being a fucking sadist," he says, grinning up at Ryan.

"I guess. And here you are, so out of practice," Ryan teases. He splays his hands on the couch on either side of Sam, and bends down to give his lover a long lazy kiss.

"Mm." Sam licks into Ryan's mouth, their tongues tangling, and his cock begins to swell. Christ. "Well, you're the one in charge today."

"I am, aren't I?" It's kind of a strange feeling. "You want some coffee or something first, though?" Ryan asks, sliding his lips along Sam's jaw.

"No coffee, but I could use some water," Sam says, especially given where they're headed. "Are you okay with this? Anything you want to talk about?"

"Um." Ryan wasn't going to say anything, but since Sam asked... He sits down on the couch next to his lover and confesses softly, "I don't really know where to start. I mean, I know where I want us to go, I just don't know how we're supposed to get there." Porn movies aren't good at displaying a subtle build-up of tension; they just lay it all out there. Ryan is nervous that if he dives right into things, then he'll be skipping the part where Sam gets turned on.

"Hold on for a sec," Sam says, going to the kitchen and coming back with a glass of water. He settles beside Ryan and takes a few sips before responding. "Well, the best way to start a scene is to go slowly. You can have an idea in your mind of where you want it to go but don't be wedded to it. If you want me naked, you could start with that. Have me undress. If you want to tease me, get me riled up before moving on, you could touch me or have me touch myself. Just take your time and think about where you want to go next. It's not the end of the world if there's a misstep or if something doesn't work -- you just try something else."

God. Is it any wonder that Ryan fell so completely for this man? Sexy, intelligent, unexpectedly patient... He watches Sam in silence for a long moment, then leans in and licks at his lover's neck, breathing him in and shivering at how good he tastes. Vital.

Sam grins at Ryan's response, one hand coming up to cup the back of his lover's neck and encourage more of the same. "I love you," he murmurs.

"I know. That's why you're going to lick my boots later," Ryan teases with a smile. He drops the cuffs to the couch then slides his hands down Sam's chest, tugging his t-shirt off, hot bare skin against his fingertips. "Right now, though... I think I'd rather get out the video camera."

Fuck. Sam's cock gives a rough throb and he nods. "Okay. Here? Or in the bedroom?"

"Hmm. Bedroom," Ryan decides, lightly scoring his nails down Sam's back. He forces himself to pull back and get to his feet, holding out his hands to his lover. "Have you ever fucked someone on camera before?"

Sam shakes his head, letting Ryan help him up. "Nope." He grins. "You get another one of my firsts. Of course... I think we said you'd fuck me, and then lick your come from my ass. Were you thinking we'd switch?"

"I'm thinking there'll be time enough for you to catch your second wind," Ryan answers with a smile, walking backwards down the hall to his bedroom. His mind is leaping ahead, calculating just how he's going to set up the camera for the best angle. "Have you got a safe deposit box you're going to be keeping this in?"

Grinning, Sam shakes his head in disbelief. Christ. They're really going to do this. "Yeah. I have a small one in the house and I have the only key. It's one of those ones that can make it through a fire."

"I have one of those too, in my closet. But I keep the key in the lock so I don't misplace it." Ryan rolls his eyes at the sheer brilliance of that plan, then grins as he gives Sam a gentle shove to knock him back onto the bed. "Back in a sec." He fetches the camera from a bookshelf, grateful that he'd bothered to fully charge the battery; did he really think they were going to do this? It's a possibility Ryan hasn't quite let himself consider at all. But now that Sam is here... Yeah, Ryan's prone to all kinds of madness when his lover is with him.

Sam shucks his jeans and moves up the bed, waiting for Ryan to get set up. He does a lot of crazy shit in his life, always has, but this, this might actually take the cake.

"Okay, right there?" Ryan asks, setting the digital camera on a bookshelf and then checking out the screen. He frowns, then angles the camera a little differently, so that it'll catch them about half in profile. Fuck, are they fucking mad? Ryan grins and shakes his head, fiddling with the buttons. "I'm just testing out the zoom feature," he explains, zeroing the focus right on Sam's cock. "This might not be _quite_ big enough..."

Sam cracks up. "Finish with that and come here," he says, wrapping a hand around his length and starting to stroke. "Otherwise I might have to take care of myself."

"Wouldn't mind having a video of that as well," Ryan murmurs. But he obliges, carelessly tossing his clothes aside and then climbing onto the bed to straddle his lover. He dips down to lick at Sam's top lip, his cock hanging heavy between his thighs.

"Maybe another time," Sam whispers, catching Ryan's tongue between his teeth and tugging just a little, his hands already on his lover, moving over his body.

Ryan groans and drops his hips, beginning to grind against Sam. Their cocks rub together and it feels like sparks of light are shooting through him, a fire starting to burn hot. Mindful of their goal, he pulls away just enough to kiss his way down Sam's chest. Ryan settles between Sam's thighs and shoots his lover a wicked grin, then laps at his tight hole.

Sam groans, spreading his thighs wider, aroused not only by Ryan's tongue at his ass but by the thought that they're taping this, that he'll be able to watch it again and again. Christ.

It still feels so fucking dirty to do this, still sends a perverse thrill through Ryan that this is _wrong wrong wrong_. He fucking loves it. He spears his tongue into Sam's ass, fucking into him, his fingernails digging tiny white crescents into the flesh of Sam's thighs.

"Oh fuck yeah, that's it," Sam breathes, sliding one hand into Ryan's hair. "Fuck my ass..." he demands, rocking his hole onto Ryan's tongue.

Ryan licks one of his fingers, then slides it inside along his tongue to rub over Sam's prostate. But only for a swift tease. He's too aroused to draw out the foreplay this time. Kneeling up, he leans over and kisses Sam, sharing his lover's flavor even as he uncaps a bottle of lubricant and reaches down to prep him.

Impatient as always when it comes to this, Sam pushes down onto Ryan's fingers, forcing his body to open and stretch. "Fuck me," he whispers, biting at his lover's mouth. "Make me scream."

"Damn, I thought I was pushy," Ryan mutters, but he's grinning, Sam's order thrilling through him like an electric shock. He takes only a few more seconds to stretch his lover and then Ryan gives in, quickly slicking his cock. His breath catches hard as he starts the slow push inside, Sam's muscles so fucking tight that it's a struggle.

Sam groans through gritted teeth, the drag of Ryan's cock against his prostate making his own cock throb roughly against his belly. "I didn't say slow," he gasps. "I said _fuck me_."

Ducking his head, Ryan tries to smother his snicker against Sam's throat. But he hitches forward - hard - a moan ripped from him as he pushes that much deeper in a second. Slipping his arms beneath his lover, Ryan curls his hands around Sam's shoulders and rocks hard against him, pulling out nearly to the head and then slamming back in.

"Fuck yes," Sam groans, dropping his hands to his knees and hiking them higher, the angle sharpened perfectly.

"Oh god," Ryan breathes, streaks of pleasure lighting him up. He nips sharply at Sam's bottom lip, diving into his mouth to suck on his tongue.

Sam groans into Ryan's mouth, his cock jerking between them with every thrust, Ryan's cock filling him again and again. "Close," he warns, panting hard, biting at his lover's lips.

"Good," Ryan whispers, already thinking ahead to how he's going to lick his own come from Sam's ass.

"Fuck." Sam rocks up into the next few thrusts, arousal coiling tighter and tighter, and then comes, spilling over the edge and between their bodies, his cock spurting hot thick lines of white against their skin.

Ryan cries out when his lover's body tightens even further around him, Sam's muscles moving in rhythmic contractions. "God, god," he whispers, and lets go, feeling his own orgasm rise up and rush through him in a powerful wave. For a long moment Ryan can only pant for breath, his lips against Sam's throat. But then he slowly eases out, moving down the bed and spreading Sam's legs wide so he can lick at his dripping hole.

"Oh, fuck, yes," Sam groans, spreading his legs even wider, one hand slipping into Ryan's hair again. God. It almost feels like he could come a second time, it's so fucking good. "Every last drop..."

A flush heats Ryan's skin as he becomes aware once again that all this is being recorded; just a minute ago he was completely lost in Sam, and had forgotten all about their audience. He moans under his breath and laps at the rim of Sam's hole before pulling back with a kiss to his lover's inner thigh. "How long before an encore performance?" he teases, moving up to nuzzle Sam's throat.

"Depends," Sam grins. "You gonna talk dirty to me, tell me all the stuff you want me to do to you?" he murmurs, twisting his head so he can get his mouth on Ryan's.

" _All_ the stuff?" Ryan asks, shifting to lie on his side next to Sam. "We might be here quite a while, just talking." He grins and kisses Sam's shoulder, lifting his leg over Sam's hip so that he's snug against his lover's backside. "I want you to suck my cock," Ryan whispers, "and I want you to bite my nipples until I scream. Pull my hair, lick my ass, and fuck me so hard I won't be able to sit still tomorrow." He grins. "Not necessarily in that order. I'm pretty flexible."

Sam chuckles. "Flexible is good," he murmurs, shifting so he has Ryan on his back, moving between his thighs, licking into his mouth. "But if you want me to suck your cock, then I guess the question is, how fast can you get hard again?"

"Yeah, you know how quick off the draw I am," Ryan answers, his chuckle melting into a moan. "You always make me feel like I'm a teenager again." He slides his hands over Sam's back, loving the feeling of warm smooth skin against his fingers.

"Teenager's good," Sam grins, moving slowly down Ryan's body, his mouth moving over his throat to his chest, lips teasing over his nipples.

Ryan groans softly in anticipation, eagerly pushing up into Sam's touch without thought. "God, you've turned me into such a whore," he mutters, but he's still smiling.

"Yeah?" Sam's grin widens and he flicks his tongue over Ryan's nipple, teasing it to a rigid peak.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure I used to actually have some dignity," Ryan jokes, his body responding immediately to Sam's touch. "Maybe even a little self-control..." Heaven knows _that's_ been a trait in short supply ever since he met his lover.

"Both of which are highly over-rated," Sam says, biting gently then a little harder.

Fuck, that just melts Ryan, every bit of his body turning into liquid but for his cock, which is rapidly becoming spike-hard once more. "That's so fucking good," he whispers, completely losing track of their bantering conversation, and slipping his fingers into Sam's hair.

Sam grins against Ryan's chest and bites harder, grinding the nipple between his teeth.

"Oh, god," Ryan moans, his hands clenching into fists for a moment. "Oh, yes. Yes. Please," he gasps, feeling like every nerve in his body is lighting up.

"How long will that tape for?" Sam asks, lifting his head and nodding over his shoulder.

"Um." Ryan blinks hard, then stares at the digital camera sitting unobtrusively on the bookshelf. _Crap_. He had forgotten about it again, and once more he flushes hot with remembering. "I have no idea. I think the battery is good for at least two hours of continuous use."

"Good." Sam gets his mouth back on Ryan's chest, moving between nipples, giving them both the same rough treatment, his teeth digging deeper and deeper.

"Oh god. That feels so fucking good," Ryan whispers. He restlessly slides his hands over Sam's neck, his shoulders, just needing to touch. And already he's rocking his hips, unable to hold himself back from trying to grind against Sam's body, desperate for friction on his cock.

Grinning, Sam works his way down Ryan's chest to his stomach and hipbones, licking and biting and leaving a trail of marks that will fade soon enough in his wake.

Ryan groans, his fingernails lightly scoring Sam's shoulders. It's like he hasn't come in months, the way his orgasm is building so rapidly, leaving him so damn on edge and impatient. "Please," he whispers, his hands clenching into useless fists for a moment. "Need you to fuck me."

"You do, do you?" Sam murmurs, flicking his tongue over the head of Ryan's cock. "What happened to sucking you?"

 _Shit!_ Did they have a plan for some sort of direction this was supposed to go? Ryan can't recall a damn detail. All he knows is that Sam is touching him, teasing him, using every diabolical bit of knowledge he's gained of Ryan's triggers and weak spots. He's quickly reducing Ryan to a melting mess of incoherent begging. "Please!"

"Turn over," Sam orders, pulling back and kneeling up. "Show me how badly you want my cock."

With a whimper, Ryan turns to brace on his knees and elbows. He steadies his center of gravity and then hesitantly reaches back to spread the cheeks of his ass wide, putting his hole on brazen display.

Fuck. Sam sure as hell hopes that camera is catching every bit of this. "Good boy," he murmurs, lining up, the head of his cock rubbed over Ryan's hole, teasing just a little more, before he pushes forward, breaching that first tight ring of muscle.

Trying to swallow a whimper of response, Ryan presses back against Sam. He wants to work his cock deeper. He wants his lover to fucking fill him, so he'll still be feeling it tomorrow.

"You can put your hands down," Sam tells him, slowly pushing in, watching as his cock disappears into Ryan's hole, the skin stretching thin around it.

Dropping his hands, Ryan tangles his fingers in the bedclothes. Is Sam planning to maintain this pace? To draw out the fuck until Ryan is downright sobbing with need? He hitches back to meet Sam's next thrust, trying to encourage his lover to move faster. "Please."

It's probably the most heartfelt plea Sam's ever gotten from Ryan and there's no way he can deny it. Not this time, not like this. He grasps his lover's hips, nails carving crescent moons in his skin, and slams into him, once, twice and again before setting down an absolutely brutal pace.

Screaming obscenities at the walls, Ryan digs into the bed and just tries to hang on. "Fuck, yes!" He angles his hips back, knowing he'll be feeling a nasty ache in his lower spine tomorrow, that he'll have to spend twice his usual time stretching just to get back to normal. Fucking awesome. "God fuck yes!"

Sam drives in deeper, harder, holding nothing back, fucking Ryan open until his whole body aches with it, pleasure thrumming through every fucking vein.

"Touch me," Ryan gasps, knowing he'll explode the second Sam so much as brushes against his cock. "Please, Sam! I need to come!"

Fuck yes. Sam reaches around and grabs Ryan's cock, stroking it to match his thrusts. "Do it. Pull me over with you," he growls.

Even before all Sam's words are out, Ryan comes, feeling like he's shattering into a thousand razor-edged pieces. He fists his hands, digging his blunt fingernails into his own palms, and struggles for breath like he's on the last length of a triathlon, pushing to finish.

Sam follows right on Ryan's heels, shouting out into the room as he pumps his hips harder, spilling hot and hard and deep.

Gasping for breath, Ryan rocks slightly, feeling aftershocks shiver through him. Sam's weight is heavy and comforting, grounding. "I love you," he whispers.

"Love you too," Sam says, panting softly, his cock still throbbing inside his lover, his hand slick with Ryan's seed.

[To chapter forty-one](http://archiveofourown.org/works/650298)


End file.
